


It Was Just An Accident! I Swear!

by orphan_account



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, lol wtf am i doinggggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl gets into some messy trouble with the Joestar family, and jeez its just so embarrassing! You hope to never meet those ocean blue eyes ever again, only for him and his life merge into yours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Regretful Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I don't know how it will turn out, sorry about the shortness! I'm hoping to update this at least once a week, but if not I'll notify in the chapter notes! （‐＾▽＾‐）

Lost on the streets on a chilly november night, you grasped your coat with force to keep in any heat you could. You probably shouldn’t have drank as much as you did, but with the bar keepers convincing voice you couldn’t help yourself to a couple more. Of course you now were full of regret, and stumbling along as you walked back to your home. You thought of the soft bed you could rest your heavy head onto, you almost felt as if you could fall asleep right there. You hastily kept on going.

Next thing you knew you had passed the Joestar mansion, which was consequently right next to the little shop your family owned and lived in. You weren't fortunate to afford a separate home, but you did have a comfy bed and usually food for the table each night. You dreamt of how nice it would be to live in a house like the joestars had, even though your were disrespectfully cutting through their back yard.

As if karma has struck, your stomach decided to start hurting like hell. It felt as if a dull knife was pressing against your belly, it awaiting your whimpers of pain. Harshly you fell to the ground, holding your knees to your chest. Ow! Ow! Ow! you second guessed the possibility of sleeping in a soft bed this night. You eventually fell asleep trying to suppress the pain. You really regretted drinking the amount you did, unless maybe it was just your period. Damn you hated being a girl sometimes.

You woke up to a big slobbery tongue licking you. “Ah! Ew who are-oh, you're a dog.” Danny had come over by you, wondering who this new person was, happy and excited.

You got up onto your knees, greeting the dog with a couple pets on his head, “Dang, you’re about the size of a horse!” Danny just kept panting with a smile, wagging his tale along the way. You smiled too, you loved animals, and this one seemed to be especially sweet. Your petting didn’t last long though as Danny hurried back to a far away call of his name. “Danny!” Said a young voice. Suddenly reality hit you, you were still in the backyard of the joestar family, unallowed and unknown. You started to hurriedly sprint back to your home, Danny though saw this and thought “play ? Play time? Plaayy!” And started to chase after you. Jonathan the boy who called Danny before, started chasing after. “Danny! Where are you going?!”

Eventually this horse size of a dog caught up to you, and tackled you to the ground. “No puppy, no! It’s not time for play!” You said, as a bead of sweat formed. Getting caught by your parents didn’t seem so bad now. “Danny wait up!” You heard a voice coming closer. Shit , you were in for it now. “Danny! What were you doing-ah! Who are you!” You looked into his eyes nervously, before quickly glancing away. Without a single word you began to run off again.

Hopefully you wouldn’t have to lock eyes again, it was far too embarrassing.


	2. Market Shopping Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 days since you last saw the Joestar, you thought by now you would have gotten over the event, but it just seems to linger inside your head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been sick for the past 2 days, I will update again today for part 2. Thanks! ( ;＾▽＾)／

“Ok. I’m calm, it’s going to be alright. You can do it.”

 

It had been 3 days since your incident with the Joestar, and yet still you held onto the blasted memory. “Of all the things” you wondered “you have this stuck in your head?” 

Yep, and it seemed that it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

So of course confronting and apologizing to the young boy would never happen, not because you were some snob, but because you didn’t have the courage to actually do anything about your situation. That’s not snobby right? Well, anyways you eventually collected your thoughts and put them in the back of your head, because today, it was your turn to go get groceries for the family!

Maybe to a stranger this small chore would sound quite boring or time wasting, but to you it was an easy and fun task! With it’s warm and happy atmosphere,beautiful surroundings, and gleeful people, the marketplace is a wonderful place to be. Hopefully the trip would calm your fired nerves, and you would forget about the Joestar. You started to walk to town with a skip in your step and a smile on your face.

Once you got to the market you were delighted to see that you had been correct. It was indeed beautiful. Snow lightly fell from the sky, the smell of hot apple cider traveled throughout the air, people chatted along with each other happily, and you seemed to have even forgotten about the boy. 

You spent most of your time chatting to your neighbors who sold in the market, trying samples, and meeting kind people. You almost forgot about the grocery list, the reason you came here, with all the fun you were having! Though throughout the whole time something beckoned you to listen in the back of your brain. 

You finally realized what was happening. 

A cold shiver went down your spine.

In the corner of your eye, you swore you could feel his heavy blue eyes staring at you from behind a baker’s stall. You tried to forget about it, going along the street, crossing off your grocery list, staying by the stalls. For a while you pulled off your trick, but eventually you had gotten all the items you needed, and it started to get late. You could still feel them digging into you. They felt angry, and harsh. Did going into their backyard really make the Joestar that angry?

You wanted to run away again…But you decided, this time you would stand up for yourself, and be mature. People couldn't push you around forever right? You couldn’t ignore it anymore. Quickly and swiftly you turned around, ready to throw in a slur questions and possibly punches, but the face you saw was not who you expected…

Those eyes were not blue, but in opposite, like molten lava.

His lips parted into a smile, reached out a hand, and with a smooth and devilish tone said “Nice to finally meet you…”

You were very confused, and very nervous.


End file.
